<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid, Draw Back Your Bow by hazzarat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446503">Cupid, Draw Back Your Bow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat'>hazzarat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Time Skips, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cry follows, piercing through her sleep-filled haze, and she huffs out a breath, rolling away from Catra and rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>Catra blearily twists to follow her, flipping over and pressing up to Adora’s warmth. “S’that Finn?”</p>
<p>Adora nods, smoothing down Catra’s cloud of hair and presses an absentminded kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>“Mm…your kid before five in the morning,” Catra says, wiggling even closer to Adora.</p>
<p>Adora lets out a snort, “I see those double standards. And on Valentine’s Day of all days?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And let your arrow go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title and chapter titles are all lyrics from 'Cupid' by Sam Cooke. Good shit, good shit.</p>
<p>Hullo!!!! So, real speedy upload huh? Wellllll, I realised I really wanted to do something for Valentine's despite having no Valentine to speak of so I transformed a barely started drabble into this fluff monster! I hope you enjoy 'cause man. I'm just so glad my girls get some peace and love in their lives. Bit of a stark contrast to my other catradora fics but! I hope you enjoy anyways!</p>
<p>Thank you again to my wonderful wonderful betas who meticulously solved my comma issue! Go check out their work its fucking ACE!!!<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks">steviesbucks</a>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen">showzen</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It feels like only moments have passed between Adora’s head hitting the pillow and the delightful shrieking wails that echo down the hallway. It’s still dark out, no early morning sunlight peeking through the blinds to make her believe she’s actually well rested for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora groans and crowds closer to where her face is smashed into the junction between Catra’s neck and her shoulder. She breathes in, tightening the arm she has wrapped around Catra’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past few months have been rough as they whirled through the intensity of being new parents. Though they’d waited, thought it through </span>
  <em>
    <span>intensely </span>
  </em>
  <span>and worked through their own lingering problems, actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid was altogether different than thinking about it. The past nearly-eight months have gone by in a rush of broken sleep, diapers and new parent terror over the what-ifs and uncertainty. Adora wouldn’t get rid of any of it though, thinking of Finn's tiny paws grasping around her finger for the first time or the wide, breathless grin Catra had given her as she held them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another cry follows, piercing through her sleep-filled haze, and she huffs out a breath, rolling away from Catra and rubbing her eyes. Yeah, she loves her family but sometimes she wishes she could sleep through the night for once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just once. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra blearily twists to follow her, flipping over and pressing up to Adora’s warmth. “S’that Finn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora nods, smoothing down Catra’s cloud of hair and presses an absentminded kiss to her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm…your kid before five in the morning,” Catra says, wiggling even closer to Adora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora lets out a snort, “I see those double standards. And on Valentine’s Day of all days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, glad you get it.” Catra yawns, “And- it’s not Valentine’s until I’m awake, so....”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora shakes her head at her wife and slips from their bed, leaning down to press a lingering kiss on the warm skin of Catra’s forehead at the purr rumbling from her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra smiles sleepily up at her, half-closed eyes glowing in the darkness of their room. Adora returns it before slipping from their room, pausing in the doorway to see Catra grumble and bury her way back under their duvet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No lights are on in the hallway and the darkness further disorients Adora, leaving her stumbling slightly, She-Ra reflexes be damned. She curses on her way to Finn’s room, tripping over a pair of casually discarded shoes by the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer had offered them a separate wing of the castle following their wedding and the removal from the rest of the palace occupants and the collection of small rooms that connected to theirs were a miracle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand groping the wall, she turned on the low light to allow her to see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse Catra and her persuasions, at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can see in the dark. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now able to see easier, Adora steps into the room and towards Finn’s crib on the other wall. The curtains, like Adora’s own room, are drawn tight and the mobile above the crib sways softly. In their crib, Finn let out a few more pitiful cries before snuffling sadly into their custom Swift Wind teddy. Bow had bestowed it upon them when they brought Finn home and Swift Wind had promptly blubbered when he’d seen it - or at least as much as a horse could blubber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, baby,” Adora croons, stroking over Finn’s ears, “What a state you’re in, huh? It’s okay, little one, let’s get you a bottle and you can cuddle with Mommy, how about that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora reaches into the crib and cradles Finn to her chest, making low shushing sounds. “There we go, baby. Hiya there,” she says with a smile as Finn’s bright eyes open to look at her.  She rocks them gently as she moves around the room, searching for their bottle. A low hum fills the room around them as she moves the blankets and toys. Eventually, she finds the bottle wedged down the side of the cot and hidden beneath a blanket. Holding Finn in one arm, she fills the bottle with the premade formula Micah had recommended to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to the chair in the corner, Adora sinks into the plush cushions that fill the chair and rests Finn in the crook of her arm. Finn still makes those plaintive little cries, no longer loud and ear-shattering, but small and sad enough to break her heart. She pushed the bottle up to their lips and smiled as the sad sounds were replaced by happy gurgles at the milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She speaks to Finn as she feeds them, “Y’know, it’s Valentine's Day tomorrow - or, today I guess. You don’t know what that means yet but it means that we’re gonna spoil your mom so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We’re gonna give her gifts and we’re gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make her breakfast ‘cause, I think it’s more of a gift if we don’t make her suffer my cooking. Then we’re gonna cuddle on the couch and we’re gonna be so goddamn cute, you wouldn’t believe it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn looks up at her, huge blue eyes glinting in the dimly lit room. She presses a kiss to their forehead and smooths back the light downy fur on the top of their head. “Your mom and I are so unbelievably lucky we got you, kitten-whiskers.” Finn lets out a giggle, lips still clamped around the bottle. “Yes, we are. Okay, okay finish up then we’ll get you back in bed, how’s that sound? Good? Yeah, I thought so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Finn finishes feeding, she lays them gently back into the crib and places the bottle onto the nightstand. Cradling Finn to her, she slowly tidies up the room little by little, lulling Finn to sleep with the movement before laying them back into their bed. She watches them for a moment, their small hands grappling at the blankets as they bury deeper into the warmth in a move entirely too reminiscent of Catra. With a final stroke of their head, Adora turns off the light and leaves the door ajar, before making her way back to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Adora wakes, it’s not to shrieking cries but to the sound of a pair of high creaky giggles filtering through the door. As she closes her eyes, the door swings open to reveal a smirking Catra with a giggling Finn on her hip and a plate piled high with food in her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentines, sleepyhead,” Catra smirks as she walks into the room. She turns her head to address the mixture of babbles and meows coming from Finn. “Mama is a sleepyhead, yes, you’re quite right Finn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora tries to glare at Catra but the effect is ruined by her sleepy clumsiness and the smile stretching across her face. “Hey!” She says pointing a lethargic finger at Catra as she settles into her side of the bed, “You can get up to the little menace next time, see if I care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shakes her head, her loose curls brushing her bare shoulders. She helps Finn prop themselves up against Adora’s hip and passes them the teddy she had tucked beneath her arm. Finn immediately occupies themself by proceeding to smack everything within distance with their cuddly weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over, Catra murmurs a good morning into the soft kiss she plants onto Adora’s lips. Adora reaches up to grasp the back of Catra’s neck, sliding her palm until she cups the side of Catra’s cheek, her fingertips partly pushed into her unruly mane. As the kiss deepens, a soft thud hits Adora’s chest and buries itself into her tank top. Catra breaks from the kiss with a grumble but Adora places another chaste kiss against her lips before she breaks away fully and settles against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora glances down to see Finn upside down and staring at her with wide eyes. Their tail is lazily shifting against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s jealous, huh?” Adora smiles down at the kitten writhing around on her lap and dances her fingers across their belly gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra scoffs, “They’re a minx, I’m telling you. Micah’s gonna have his hands full with them tonight-” she gives Adora a wink, “They woke up in one of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>moods.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Watch your hands, as well, they’re gonna claw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Ow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Adora laughs and catches Finn gently mid-swipe and places the teddy back into their hands. Their ire is immediately turned onto the tassel mane that runs down it’s back. Adora gently positions them into the gap between her legs as she sits up against the headboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tilts her head to look at Catra whose gaze is fixed on the playful baby in her lap. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Catra responds, dragging her eyes away from Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s, princess,” she says with a lazy grin, her eyes soft. ”Now, you want this food we made before it goes cold or what?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Straight to my lover's heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You look great, Finn,” Adora smiles and places the cloth down, moving to fix a crease in the collar of Finn’s jacket. She looks in Catra’s direction, where the woman in question is watching the two of them with fondness in her mismatched eyes. “So do you, even if your smart mouth is stinking the place up.”</p><p>Catra scoffs, “Please, you love my smart mouth.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again to my wonderful wonderful betas who meticulously solved my comma issue! Go check out their work its fucking ACE!!! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks">steviesbucks</a>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen">showzen</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Mom! C’mon! </em>We’re gonna be late!”</p><p>“Keep that up and you’ll sound like your mother,” Catra says as she walks into the room, the tie around her neck loose and her jacket in hand, her tail swishing behind her as she walks.</p><p>Catra dodges the <em> thwip </em>of the dishcloth Adora sends her direction, letting out a squeaky laugh as she dances away to hide behind Finn.</p><p>“You can’t hide behind me! That’s not fair, Mom’s like, twice as strong as me,” Finn says, crossing their arms across their chest. They look very handsome if Adora says so herself, dressed up in a suit so reminiscent of the one Catra herself wore so many years ago when they weren’t united but instead in opposition. This suit is grey though, not the deep maroon it had been years ago, with gold accents in the lapels instead. </p><p>“You look great, Finn,” Adora smiles and places the cloth down, moving to fix a crease in the collar of Finn’s jacket. She looks in Catra’s direction, where the woman in question is watching the two of them with fondness in her mismatched eyes. “So do you, even if your smart mouth is stinking the place up.”</p><p>Catra scoffs, “Please, you love my smart mouth.”</p><p>Adora feels her ears heat and she clasps her hands over Finn’s ears. “Catra,” she says, voice catching. She clears her throat with a glare. “There are little ears,” she says with a meaningful nod to Finn.</p><p>Finn rolls their eyes and pushes Adora’s hands off. “I’m not little, I’m nearly sixteen! And can you two stop being gross, for like, one minute? We need to <em> leave.”  </em></p><p>Catra pushes off of the table and sidles up to Adora’s side, snaking one arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheekbone. “Happy Valentine’s,” she says as Adora wraps an arm around her shoulder in response.  She pulls a face back at Finn as their face screws up watching them. </p><p>“What’s set your tail on fire, kitten-whiskers?” Catra asks eyebrows quirked as she stares over at Finn.</p><p>Finn’s ears flatten against their blonde hair and their shoulders hunch. “Don’t call me that! And, and nothing. I just wanna get there is all.”</p><p>Now, Adora joins in. “You… want to go to Glimmer and Bow’s Valentine’s Ball… early? This the same ball you said was ‘a waste of time’ and that you ‘didn’t want to go to a stuck up ball with loads of stuck-up, lovey-dovey idiots’?</p><p>Catra sniggers beside her, resting her pointy chin on Adora’s shoulder to hide her grin. Finn’s scowl deepens and they kick the floor, arms tightening across their chest.</p><p>Adora reaches out her free arm and grasps their shoulder, fingers tightening soothingly. They lean into it almost unknowingly. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that nice girl in your class, would it?”</p><p>Finn’s head whips up, their blue eyes wide and shocked and their tail ramrod straight behind their back. “What?! No! No! What would make you… think that.” They trail off as they catch the twin looks of ‘are-you-shitting-me-right-now’ looking back at them. “I <em> do </em> think the ball’s a load of bu- <em> nonsense </em>but I- I just want to, I-”</p><p>“It’ll be fine, kid,” Catra cuts them off, one hand raised “You just work that charm on them and you’ll be fine,” Catra says. “Can’t be any worse than Mrs Oblivious over here,” Catra snickers as Adora twists to glare at her.</p><p>Adora squeezes Finn’s shoulder again before pulling away and carefully smoothing the fabric of their suit out. She brushes down a stray blonde curl. “You’ll be fine, Finn. Really. And we’re <em> not </em> gonna be late but we probably <em> should </em>set off now.”</p><p>Finn’s shoulders slowly melt beneath Adora’s hands and they let out a shaky breath. “Yeah. Thanks, moms.”</p><p>Before they can register it, a devilish smirk crosses Catra’s face and within moments, she’s pinched Finn’s cheek and dashed off with a “No problem kitten-whiskers!”</p><p>Finn lets out an unholy shriek and chases off after Catra, their yells echoing around them. Their shrieks peter out the further they run, leaving Adora standing on her own. She lets out a half-sigh-half-laugh and glances at Melog who, from their place in the corner, has pricked her head up at the commotion.</p><p>“I should probably go get them, huh?”</p><p>Melog gives her a chirp before laying back down and going to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> So much for help there. </em>
</p><p>Later that evening, as Adora and Catra stand on the sidelines watching as Finn ducks their head as they talk to a girl and blush hopelessly, Adora can't help but let out a low laugh.</p><p>“What?” Catra asks with a lazy smile from where she’s leaning against Adora’s chest. “They’re not <em> that </em> hopeless.”</p><p>“Like you can say anything, Mrs ‘Gonna-hijack-a-prom-to-flirt-instead-of-talking-about-our-feelings’,” Adora quips with a wide grin.</p><p>Catra laughs her squeaky laugh again, her head tilted back further and her eyes closed. Slowly her eyes slip open again and she looks at Adora searchingly, “Seriously though, what?”</p><p>“Nothing. No really!” She adds at Catra’s raised eyebrow. “Just that, I’m really glad we’re here.”</p><p>Catra looks sceptical, “What, here? Glimmer’s Valentines Ball?” She looks sceptically at the bright hearts and glittering decorations hanging from the ceiling to the gaudy Cupid in the fountain next to them.</p><p>“No, no, I mean... I’m really glad that we’re standing here, watching our <em> kid </em>try and flirt. It’s just-” she sees the moment Catra because her eyes grow wide before softening into a fond recognition, “I’m really glad we made it.”</p><p>Catra grins up at her, her fangs catching the light as she says, “Me too, you big sap. Now come <em> here </em>,” before she fists her hand in the fabric of Adora’s dress and unceremoniously hauls her into a kiss, laughing against her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thankkkk you again for reading! Really hope you enjoyed !!!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you!!! Happy valentines day everyone :DDD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooooo, I hope you enjoyed! If you did kudos and a comment is much appreciated, no joke when I say i send them to my friends and marvel at the fact people liked my work enough! </p>
<p>Check out my other Catradora fics if you want here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863883">No, you're not to blame</a> (not quite as fluffy, I'm afraid)</p>
<p>I'm <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hazzarat">hazzarat</a> on tumblr :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>